The Vampire's Horror
by PerfectlyStormy
Summary: Annette is in a band. And when Dracula pays a vist to her, She relises. She is drawn to him. But Dracula will do anything to get Annette, even if it means getting rid of everyone close. PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: Sadly, I do not own Dracula. Just Annette and her mother. (sobs) Oh, and that stuff that happened with Mary, never happened. And this Dracula is The Gerry Butler one. **

One a cool night in Scotland, a full moon shone down, lighting the way for Vampires. They were feeding. One of these Vampires is Dracula aka Vlad, Prince of the Vampires, was looking at his people. Dracula sighed. '_We'll have to leave our home. We've been here for so long. Now, we must leave the only home we've ever known.' _He thought to himself. "Master," One vampire said, slowly walking up to him. "Yes what is it?" "Master, we found a woman." "Did you touch her?" "No master, we wanted you to see her." "Good." Dracula followed the vampire to a circle of other vampires. When they saw him coming, they made a pathway. When Dracula looked at the woman, she looked up at him. "Please, take her. I can't take care of her. Please!" The woman whispered. Dracula looked at her and took the small bundle from her arms. "What is her name?" He asked. "You can choose one." "I'll call her Annette." The woman smiled. Dracula motioned for the other vampires too take her away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**(A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. My muse was on a vacation. Hopefully this chapter is better. Enjoy!)**

**"**_**Annette, please, accept your fate. Come to me." The man that comes in her dreams said. "What fate? Who are you?" Annette asked. "All will be shown in time." He said, gently kissing her cheek."Wait! What can I call you?" "Dracula."** _

"Ann! Come on! **WAKE UP**!" Someone shouted in Annette's ear. She jolted awake, hitting her best friend and roommate in the nose. "OW!" Ellie, her roommate yelled. "Opps. I guess thats what you get for waking me up!" Annette said, grinning. "I think you broke my nose." Ellie said. "I just did the first thing that camenaturally to me. Sorry." Annette said, getting out of bed. "Well, remember, we have a gig tonight." Ellie said, to Annette's back. "**YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BROKEN MY NOSE!**" Annette grinned. Her band played every night at well, where ever they could. Annette looked in the mirror. Her long black hair was streaked with blue. Her intense grey-green eyes gave her a goth like look. 'I need to get my streaks brighter.' She thought. But the phantom of the dream she had, still haunted her. 'Who was that man? He said his name was Dracula. Why is that familler?' Annette chuckled to herself. 'I'm really losing it. Now, I might see him every where.' Little did she know, she would.

Later that day, Dracula's POV

I knew that Annette was afraid of me. But, I know that she is in some band. I'll pay her a visit. Lead her to think that I am just some fan. When I walked into the small place, I was over come with sights, sounds, and smells. Every where I saw people. I paniced. But I remember that I was looking for Annette. "Excuse me." I asked a dark colored haired girl. When she turned around I heard her whisper, "Wow." "Do you know where Annette is?" "Oh, you mean Ann. She is right over there." The girl pointed on stage where I saw her, my Annette. She looked different from the last time I really saw her. Her beautiful black hair had blue in it. And her gery-green eyes were outlined in black. She seemed to be tuning some instrument. "Sup Ann!" Some young man asked, walking over to Annette. He kissed her cheek. I fumed. 'How dare he touch my Annette! I will get him! SHE'S MINE!' I growled in my mind. I will get Annette, and no one else can have her.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

"Excuse me. Are you Annette?" Dracula asked Annette. "Yes I am..." She said, turning around, then she gasped. '_This man, is he the one from my dreams?'_ She wondered, staring deep into his sad grey eyes, which had a hint of red in them. "Well, I am Dracula. And I belive you belong to me." "What's wrong with you? I don't belong to anyone. Listen, after the show, we'll talk. Just, don't say that I belong to you." "Fine." Dracula went and sat down at a near by table. Annette kept stealing glances at his table. He kept smiling at her. '_If he really is the Dracula, from my dreams, then this is too freaky for words.'_ She thought during the show. After the show, Dracula approced her. "I belive we have an appointment." He said. "Yes we do." Annette said, "Ellie, I 'll see you later!" Ellie looked at Annette, saw Dracula and smirked. "Don't get too busy." Ellie yelled back. Annette blushed, and looked at Dracula. They walked out and headed to a small park. "Ok, then. You said your name was Dracula. Right?" "That is correct." "Ok then, Have you been in my dreams?" "Yes... I need your help." "Oh, how?" "You see, my clan is in need for a queen. For I am the prince of Vampires. I was hoping to make you my queen." "WHAT?" Annette yelled. "Sh. Sit. Come closer." Dracula said, pulling Annette closer. Annette's head came in contact with his chest. Dracula smiled to himself as he lowered his head down to her neck and bit down. Then as Dracula was drinkng, someone came up behind them.

**(A/N: Who could this be? If you can guess, I dedicate a chapter to you. I'll give you a hint, It'sa vampire from another popular vampire story. I'm not saying. See that little box at the bottom of the page? Click it and leave a review, or I'll sic Dracula on you. He hasn't had human blood in a while. So if you don't want to get bit,REVIEW!**

**Blood, Masks, BLACK CLOAKS**

**Erik's Vampire.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three:**

**(Well, only one review... and they got who that secret vampire is... LESTAT! Yay! Ok then. So...TheBlackandWhitePrincess gets a chapie dedication!)**

"So... Vlad, prince of the vampires is reduced to this. Bringing young girls to the park and drinking from them... how pathetic." Came a smooth voice from behind Annette and Dracula. "Well,Lestat. You aren't any better when it comes feeding." Dracula said, rising his head to face the blonde haired vampire in the eye. "Wow Dracie. Getting a little desperate,are we?" "Don't call me '_Dracie._' It drives me crazy. Remember who gave you this life. I can take it away as easily too." Dracula said, standing up, letting Annette's head droop on the bench. " He's angry. Oh, I must be careful." Lestat tormented Dracula, who growled and slammed Lestat into a nearby tree. "Shut up! " He growled. "Oh, let me guess, is she yours?" Lestat asked, jerking his head towards Annette who was still unconscious on the bench. Dracula growled. "Leave her out of this." He said. Lestat grinned. "Oh, he's protecting her. How sweet." Dracula slamed Lestat's back into the tree again. "Remember, I gave you this gift or curse. It was I who saved you. Remember that." Dracula said. "Now you remember Dracula, it was I who saved you from death." Lestat said, grinning. Dracula dropped Lestat and went over to pick up Annette. "This is not over Lestat. Remember, you may not have her."

**(disclamer: Sadly, I do not own Lestat. If I did, do you think I would be writing fan fcition?) **


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Four_

After Dracula, dealt with Lestat, he decided to take Annette home. As he set her down on her bed, she stirred awake. "You are really Vlad." She whispered. "Yes. I am." He said back. "Why didn't I believe you?" "Shh... you did. You were just afraid to say it." Dracula said, pressing a hand on her forehead. " I feel so weak. Like I am about to die." Annette whispered. "You are about to die. I'm sorry I did this to you." Dracula said. "But I can give you a choice. If you want to be like me, or not. You could live forever, never die. Everything, sickness, death will pass you over." Annette looked at him. "I want that choice." She whispered. Dracula;a looked up. Annette's grey-green eyes were telling him to do this. Dracula sighed and slit his wrist and pressed it to her mouth. "Drink." He said. Annette spread her lips over the scratch and drank deeply. Dracula looked at her. The brightness was going away in her eyes, replaced by a strange darkness. "Stop," Dracula said. "If you drink too much, you'll kill yourself." Annette took her mouth away from Dracula's wrist and looked up at him. "I'm now your vampire sire. You need to stay with me until you learn enough to survive." Dracula said, wiping away some blood. "Please tell me about your past. I know you weren't always a vampire. Were you human once?" "No. I was always a vampire. My past is very sad." "Please tell me."

(A/N: hopefuly this is a good chapter. If you want a vampire, one of Dracula's sister's, or His mother named after you, just review. Please review, or Dracula and Lesat will come anb\d take your blood. BWAHAHAAH!)


End file.
